The Problem with Scarves
by KrymsonDranzer
Summary: [TyKa] Exactly why does Kai wear a scarf all the time? Please Read & Review please!


**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry for not posting for so long!!! But I've been really busy and haven't had time to write or type anything...arg…finals are coming up...and I'm dead for Physics B AP...and Chemistry AP...I hope I get a 4 on the Physics B AP test and a 5 on the Chemistry AP tests...T-T**

**Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious, ain't it? I don't own Beyblade. If I did, there'd be continuing seasons for the rest of my life. And TyKa would be present in every single one of them…of course, it starts out light…and then gets heavier in the latter seasons…XD  
**

**The Problem with Scarves**

**By KrymsonDranzer**

"Quiet!" Mr. Dickenson shouted to the roomful of reporters. When the noise level went down and the reporters went silent, he announced, "One last question and this session is closed."

The Bladebreakers stared when the reporters all looked at each other and a flurry of movement blinded them. The reporters seemingly agreed upon...something... A girl stepped forward and addressed Kai.

"Why do you always wear a scarf?"

The moment the reporters gathered, he had felt a sense of foreboding. He flushed unnoticeably at the question.

Max thought about the girl's question. "Yeah, actually, why _do _you wear a scarf all the time?" he pointedly looked at Kai.

Kai scowled.

"Maybe because he's cold...?" Rei guessed.

"Or perhaps it's just a habit?" Kenny asked.

"Or how about he just wants to make a fashion statement?" Hilary guessed.

"Maybe its national pride?" another reporter asked.

Kai stared at this one strangely. _'WTF?' _he thought. The majority of his bad experiences had happened in Russia. He really doubted that he'd have pride in that country.

"Or how about we just let Kai answer." The girl who had asked the question in the first place glared at all of them Everyone in the room turned to Kai.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "I didn't wear a scarf last year, you know..."

Another reporter frowned. "But you wore a turtleneck."

A third gasped. "He has a terrible scar around his neck and doesn't want anyone to see so he hides it!"

Crickets echoed in the room.

Kai stared bewilderedly at this reporter. _'Where did he get THAT conclusion from!?'_

A chuckle broke the silence. They all turned to see Takao laughing for seemingly no reason at all.

One reporter cautiously asked, "What?"

Takao was still laughing when he answered. "That's the funniest one I've heard all day!"

Rei grinned. "He has a point there."

The other Bladebreakers, excluding Kai, began laughing. The reporters nervously joined in as Kai scowled at all of them.

However, Takao broke up their merriment with a single statement. "But that's also the closest one to the truth so far." He grinned as the room stared in shock.

"Takao." Kai growled.

"Then that means you know why!" a reporter exclaimed.

"Tell us!" They all demanded.

Max frowned. "How come you know and we don't? How'd you even find out in the first place anyways?"

Takao smirked mischievously, scaring almost everyone. No one had ever seen him smirk before. "How about I show you?" he purred.

"Huh?!" The entire room was confused.

"Takao! Don't you dare-" Kai shouted in anger tinged with a bit of...fear?

Takao got out of his chair, walked over to Kai, and quickly placed his hands on Kai's shoulders before Kai could escape.

"I know why he keeps his neck covered because of this..." Takao slowly unraveled the scarf around Kai's neck as Kai stood in shock before Takao leaned down and sank his teeth in Kai's neck and sucked hard, making Kai release a small gasp of pleasure. His eyelids fluttered slightly shut and a delicate pink graced his cheeks as the rest of the room gawked at the team captain and world champ.

A few minutes later, Takao released Kai and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck from behind. He smirked at everyone, "and that's why I know."

A few in the crowd snapped out of their shock and cheered. These were mostly TyKa fangirls. The cheers slowly brought Kai out of his daze as he realized what had just happened. He flushed in anger and embarrassment.

One girl in the audience grinned. "So who's on top?"

Kai flushed.

"_Ohh_...so its like **that **is it?" The same girl taunted. She turned to her friends. "Hey guys! Kai's on bottom!" She cried out happily. "I was right!"

Takao chuckled.

"Takao..." Kai growled warningly. "You have until the count of five to run for it. One."

Takao paled.

"Two."

Takao laughed nervously. "Oh c'mon, Kai."

"Three."

"You don't really mean it, right?"

"Four."

Takao yelped. "Go to run guys! Bye!"

"FIVE!"

Takao bolted for the exit with Kai close on his tail. The rest of the Bladebreakers looked at each other. "Well, I guess that's what those weird noises coming from Kai's room were."

"I didn't know they were already together!" Kenny whined. "All that hard work down the drain!"

"Wonder if Takao's gonna sleep on the couch because of his stunt now or something." Max grinned. "He seems pretty mad."

A minute later, a shout of panic sounded through the building.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wrote this on a tour bus...XD But I planned this one early on. Anyone want these kinds of fanfics aka, humor fics with hints of TyKa...XD Post a request if you want! I'll see what I can do. I'm still trying to figure out if I should post my other fic up...its extremely weird...still TyKa though...but some fans might kill me...  
**

**This fic was inspired by 2 other fics..which I have forgotten the titles of...**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this fic! And I'm sorry for not posting for so long.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
